Scream for Me
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A night out for horror movies takes a turn for the worst when a real-life Ghostface goes after best friends Shell and Stormy. A life-changing event whirls them into the universe of Scream, where Ghostface is still after them.


**Scream for Me**

**Summary: **A night out for horror movies takes a turn for the worst when a real-life Ghostface goes after best friends Shell and Stormy. A life-changing event whirls them into the universe of Scream, where Ghostface is still after them.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the middle of October, nearing Halloween soon. The night was cold, unusually cold. The heat wave had come early this year and it was over by early August. Of course, a weekend with your very best friend who you haven't seen in many months is the right way for a weekend to go.

My best friend Stormy and I left the movie theater, laughing from the movie we had seen. It was Paranormal Activity 4, which came out on October 19th. It was alright and had a good few jumps.

"The third one sucked." I commented as we headed over to her car and ran a hand through my longish dark brown hair. Storm's hair was short, with the right side for her bangs being a little longer than the left side. She wore glasses that rested on her nose, her bluish-green eyes staring at me.

"Eh, it was alright." She shrugged.

All of a sudden, my cell phone went off. I grabbed it and took it out, answering it. "Hello?"

"_Hello?" _a male voice replied. It sounded strangely familiar….

"Who's this?"

"_Who's this?" _

"This is Shell, who is this? Sorry, I think you have the wrong number." I spoke and then hung up and scoffed. "Moron."

Right when I said that, my phone rang again and I answered it. "Yes?"

"_Is this Shell?" _it was the same voice.

"Yes, who is this?"

"_Let's just say I'm…an old family friend." _The voice replied.

I quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Storm, who also quirked an eyebrow and she mouthed, 'who is it?'.

I put my hand over the speaker. "Someone trying to be Ghostface. It ain't working." I took my hand off. "My family has a lot of old family friends. So maybe if you tell me yer name, I might remember you."

"_You wouldn't remember me." _The voice paused and I was about to speak, but he cut me off. _"Let's start off with a question, shall we? What's your favorite scary movie Shell?" _

_It's probably Ben or someone else playing a trick. Might as well play along. _"My favorite scary movie? Hmmm….that's a tough one." I put a hand to my chin. "Well, since my best friend and I just saw Paranormal Activity 4, it'll be those movies for now, until I find another horror movie to fangirl over."

"_I saw the new Paranormal Activity. It was…..exquisite." _the man on the other end spoke. I heard some sort of tone in his voice….like an ominous tone.

"Eh, it was alright." I spoke. "Well, I gotta go. Nice talking to ya." I was just about to pull the phone away from my ear when the man spoke in the most eerie and taunting voice I've ever heard.

"_Do you want to die tonight Shell?" _

I felt a shiver slither down my spine. "Okay pal, I ain't playing."

"_Neither am I. Name: Shelby Elizabeth Hartford, nickname: Shell, age: 19, height: 5'5"…..shall I say more?" _

"Look man, I don't know who you are, but this needs to freaking stop."

"_Oh, but I know you." _The voice chuckled darkly. _"Do you want to hear your family die?" _

"You're bluffing."

"_Am I?" _

I heard some shuffling and then a ripping sound, along with a whimper. _"Shell!" _my sister cried out and my eyes widened to saucers.

"Leave my family alone you fucker! What did they ever do to you?!" I shouted angrily into the phone.

"_The question is not what they've done to me. The question is, what you have done to me." _The man chuckled again in the Ghostface voice. _"Let's play a game. I'll ask a question and if you get it right, your family will live. Let's go with the horror genre. What is the mother's name of Jason Voorhees?" _

"Pamela Voorhees."

"_Good. The actress who played in the very original Halloween?"_

"Jamie Lee Curtis."

"_Right again. Name the killer in Child's Play?" _

"Chucky."

"_Ah-ah-ah." _Ghostface made a taunting sound. _"The killer's REAL name." _

"Um….." Ah fuck, I didn't really watch the Chucky movies. "Um….Charlie?"

"_WRONG! Chucky's name was Charles Lee Ray." _Ghostface replied. _"I'm afraid that's the wrong answer. Looks like your family will have to die after all." _

"W-wait! Ask me another question!"

"_Too late." _

And then the phone clicked.

"Fuck!" I swore and shoved my phone into my pocket. "Storm, we gotta get to my house now!"

She nodded and we hurried into the car and drove off. When we got to the house, all the lights were on. "Guys!" I shouted and jumped out of the car, hurrying to the front. "Guys!" I swung open the door and walked in, Stormy right behind me.

And saw the gruesome sight in front of us.

My parents had been tied together, their throats slit. My sister was tied to a chair and she had been gutted. "Oh….." I gagged and held a hand to my mouth. I wanted to throw up. My phone went off and I quickly answered it.

"_Welcome home Shell. Now, who shall I kill next? Should it be you or your best friend?" _

"Why don't you show your face you fucking coward?" I snarled.

"_My pleasure." _

All of a sudden, the closet door swung open and Ghostface came running out towards Stormy, knife ready to rip flesh open. "No!" I shouted and pushed her out of the way as he swung the knife. It left a long cut on my arm which instantly began to bleed.

"Get away from her!" Storm shouted and slammed a chair over Ghostface's back and he turned to her.

"No!" I jumped on the killer's back and hung on as he wildly attempted to throw me off. He grabbed my arm and threw me off, causing me to go through the glass coffee table. It shattered into a million, tiny pieces. I groaned and looked up as Storm attempted to fight him, but he back-handed her across the face harshly and she fell to the ground.

"F-fuck….." I groaned and grabbed a piece of glass that hadn't really broken that much. I ran towards Ghostface and he responded by grabbing my throat and slamming me against the closet door. I glared into the white mask and impaled his arm with the glass. He yelled out in pain and to my surprise, thrusted the knife through my left shoulder.

I screamed out in pain and he yanked it out, pressing the tip at my temple. He slowly, agonizingly dragged it down; creating a cut that began to bleed quickly. I winced and saw Stormy slowly, quietly get up with a piece of the chair that had broken.

When she was just about to hit him, he whirled around and kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. "Don't fucking touch her!" I snarled and jumped on his back again, ignoring my injuries.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrown through the window and landed hard on the ground, glass cutting up my hands and arms. "Fuck…" I groaned, struggling to get up. Stormy yelped as she landed beside me. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh…." She groaned and we both glanced up to see Ghostface coming through the broken window. "C'mon!"

We hurried up and ran straight for the road, Ghostface running right after us. We ran straight into the road and into oncoming traffic. We heard the loud honking of a car and looked as its blinding headlights locked onto us and then everything went black.

I thought I heard a crash too.

"Ugh…god….." I groaned and tried to get up, my head being extremely light-headed. However, as I put pressure on my shoulder, it suddenly erupted into pain and I cried out, falling to the cold ground.

"Shell!" I heard Storm shout and the sound of running footsteps. I felt her grab my arm and pull me into a sitting position. "Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" she held up three fingers and a thumb.

"Three, your thumb isn't a finger….." I mumbled a reply and glanced around, feeling how cold and dark the area was. We seemed to be in the middle of a street, with the street lit up by lamps and houses on both sides.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"I…..I'm not sure…." I replied and that's when we both heard the sounds of police sirens and a police car stopped next to us.

"Hey! You two girls okay?!" A man came out of the car, coming around to us.

My eyes widened when I recognized the man.

"Oh fuck….." I whispered.

It was Dewey Riley.


End file.
